


Victory

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: You go to watch your boyfriend, Will, race and Kevin just happens to be there to help you both celebrate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



You go to watch Will race, and Kevin's there, he sits with you while Will's in the car. Jo's busy with media commitments but it's nice of Kevin to come down and support him. The conversation is polite, but there's something about the way he looks at you that intrigues you.

Will comes back from the podium, champagne in hand, and lets you have a sip, before handing the bottle to Kevin.

"I have to get a shower," Will says, a blush on his cheeks as he looks at you. "Do you want to join me?"

You can't believe that he's asking you that while Kevin's around, neither of you are fully out to the world, but as he walks away you're not the only one following him.

Kevin's right behind you as you wander into the tiny room at the back of the garage, enticingly close. You hear the door shut and Will spins round, grabbing your collar and dragging you into a messy kiss, the taste of adrenaline and alcohol on his lips. Only when you feel a hand on your back do you remember that Kevin's behind you and you try to break the kiss but Kevin's pinning you against Will, his half hard cock grinding against you.      

Will's sliding out of his race suit while you kiss, Kevin's unbuttoning your shirt with practiced ease, his large hands running over your nipples as he kisses the side of your neck. You let out a soft moan and Will breaks the kiss, allowing Kevin to twist your head round so that he can kiss at your lips that are already moist and sensitive.

The sound of clothes coming off has you opening your eyes and you see that Will's standing there naked in front of you, his pale, smooth skin a sensual treat. Will's reaching out to unbutton your jeans and the relief when your cock is finally free is overwhelming.

Will takes your hand, leading you to the shower and you're so focused on him that you don't see Kevin stripping off, but there he is, naked behind you. His tattooed chest looks perfect to rest your head on and the muscles are well defined, the ink standing out against his pale skin.        

The shower is big enough for the three of you but you're sandwiched between them, kissing lazily at the side of Will's neck as the water surrounds you. Kevin's fingers are teasing at your hole and your hard cock is pressed against Will's taut stomach, at this rate you're not going to last but it all feels so good.

Kevin's kissing Will and you're trying not to watch but it looks so tender, so intimate, that you feel left out. You nuzzle your way into the kiss and Will's hand runs through your hair, angling your head so that he can deepen the kiss, his tongue slips into your mouth at the same time Kevin's fingers slide inside you, and only the fact that they're pressed either side of you stops you falling to the floor.         

Will's lips are comforting you as Kevin opens you up, his long, talented fingers know how to move so that you don't come yet, keeping you on the brink of orgasm as Will moves so that you can't get any friction, making sure that you wait for your climax.

Kevin withdraws his fingers as Will breaks the kiss, water runs into your mouth as your lips hang open, overwhelmed by the feeling of four hands on you, twisting you round so that you're facing Kevin. He's kissing you forcefully, there's less passion in his kisses but it still leaves you shivering with need and lust.

Will wraps his arms around you, nuzzling at your neck as Kevin drops to his knees, kissing away at your thighs as his hands spread your legs, Will's lining up with your stretched hole and Kevin's helping to guide him in. As he starts to enter you, Kevin swiftly moves to take your cock in his mouth, the two of them working away in tandem, perfectly coordinated as they thrust and suck, leaving you gasping, the only words from your lips are please and more.

Kevin's teasing the edge of your hole and you can hear the slap of skin on skin as Kevin gets himself off while he sucks. Will's moans are increasingly urgent and as you feel your orgasm rush to the surface, Will shudders in climax, Kevin's moans of pleasure vibrating around your cock.

You feel so thoroughly satisfied that words fail you, instead you laugh at how perfect it all is, Will holding you up, twisting your head so that your lips meet as Kevin stands and kisses you both. Kevin's the only one with just enough energy left to clean you both, his fingers on your oversensitive body is a treat that leaves you wanting more.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
